All it Takes
by Concetta
Summary: A compilation of romantic oneshots for different characters in Fruits Basket. Beginning with my favorite couple KyoXTohru!
1. All it Takes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did, I would have Shigure and Mitsuru (Mii-chan) get together.

Don't Go, Kyo!

Kyo and Tohru were alone that evening, left to their own devices since Yuki and Shigure had to attend a dinner at the main house.

Tohru looked up at the clock in the sitting room. It was almost five o' clock.

She wandered up the stairs to find Kyo and ask if him if he would like to help her with dinner. She wandered into his room and there she found him, sitting on his haunches, bent over double, by the window

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru whispered tentatively. When he did not seem to hear her, she moved closer, leaning down to try and get a better view of his face. She was startled to hear restrained sobs slip from him.

_Do you actually love that woman? . . . You think you have the **righ**t to fall in love? You think you'd be allowed such a thing? . . . The best thing would be for you not to exist . . . Be a good boy . . . during the short time you have left, living on the 'outside.'_

"Kyo-kun . . ."

Kyo's head snapped up and he gave a gasp as if just noticing her presence, which he probably did. A loose tear slipped down his cheek.

"Tohru . . ." he croaked, but then he seemed to remember himself and quickly ran his sleeve over his wet eyes. He stood up. "Is dinner ready yet?" He moved towards the door and was about to step into the hall when was stopped by a tug on his sweatshirt. Kyo turned to see Tohru grasping his sleeve with an outstretched hand. Tohru's head was bowed as if she had an invisible weight on her neck. Kyo then saw a tear fall beyond her brown bangs to the floor.

"I love you, Kyo-kun! Please don't go to that room!" Tohru burst out, her entire body trembling. Immedietly, she put a hand to her mouth as if to try and pull the words back in. She wretchedly waited in silence for Kyo's response. He was silent for a moment.

"Who told you about that?" He asked in a startled voice.

She stared at Kyo's bare feet. "Akito-san." Tohru saw his fist clench for a moment then unclench. She continued to stare at his feet. Her heart plummeted when she saw them move away.

"Come on," he said shortly. "Lets go make dinner."

Tohru felt as if her legs would buckle under her, but somehow she stemmed her tears and followed Kyo down the steps.

The kitchen seemed smaller than usual as they worked in silence. Tohru mindlessly stirred the batter she was preparing to coat sliced codfish with. Kyo stood next to her, their shoulders occasionally brushing. Kyo was appeared immersed with the rice cooker, as if trying to forget her presence. Tohru felt tears prick her eyes again. She wanted nothing more than to run from the kitchen, no, the entire house or even better, rewind time and prevent herself from saying those three fateful words.

"He doesn't love me," she thought. "I'm just a friend, actually, not even that anymore. I've ruined everything!" Tohru was moments away from acting on her first impulse of running away when she felt Kyo's lips suddenly brush against her ear.

"Tohru . . ." he breathed and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I was startled." was his tremulous whisper. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." Before Tohru could react in any way Kyo was kissing her.

Everywhere.

Her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her nose, and then for a moment, lingering over her lips before capturing them with his own. The kiss was sweet and long. Tohru felt as though she was being immersed in hot water and she hardly knew herself. She was aware of Kyo alone.

Kyo's lips made their way down to her neck and he trailed agonizingly slow, tender kisses from the hollow of her throat to the upper half of her chest that was exposed by her square cut collar.

Kyo raised his head. The color of his cheeks matched his hair and his breathing was labored. "In case . . . you're . . . still . . . wondering . . . I love you . . ."

"Kyo-kun, I'm so happy!" Tohru breathed, her smile so large that it hurt her cheeks. She let out gasps with every single moment of contact. It was all so wonderfully new to her. Tohru combed her fingers through his orange hair, caressing each strand. Kyo moved his lips back onto hers. Tohru jerked her head back in surprise when she had felt his tongue lightly touch her lips.

Tohru opened her eyes to meet Kyo's, which were clouded with passion.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, I didn't mean to st—"

"I _was_ startled, but I don't mind," Tohru interjected shyly. Kyo grinned a little mischievously, reminding Tohru of a cat for a moment. Kyo pressed his lips to hers again and when his tongue touched her mouth she opened a little bit and let him in. Kyo moaned and forgetting himself, wrapped his arms around her and together they slid to the floor.

It took a few moments for their passion-besotted minds to process the absence of a certain ancient reaction.

"Kyo-kun! You're not—"

"I noticed! How . . . ? This means I won't have to . . ." Kyo suddenly heard in his head an anguished scream that sounded a lot like Akito mixed with another voice, a deeper, more ancient sounding one. Kyo was about to futiley hold his hands to his ears but then the scream disappeared as quickly as it came.

Just then the telephone rang. Tohru answered it.

"Moshi, moshi? . . . Hana-chan!"

"Hello, Tohru-chan," answered Hanajima. "I called because the strangest thing happened. The oppressive psychic pressure I've been feeling lately has suddenly vanished. What happened?"

"Well—" Suddenly, the sound of a car honking excitedly reached her ears. "I have to go now, Hana-chan, but think I can explain it next time I see you at school!"

"Very well, take it easy on yourself."

"I will, bye Hana-chan."

"Goodbye."

No sooner had Tohru hung up the phone did Shigure and Yuki come bursting through the door with Hatori on their heels. All of them hugged Tohru at once.

"Hey!" Kyo finally recovered himself. "Let go! You idiots are going smother her!"

"It's gone . . ." Hatori said quietly.

"I wonder how . . ." Yuki began.

Shigure "hmmm'd" then looked at Tohru and Kyo, noting the still flushed countenances and the swollen lips.

"AH! LOVE SAVES THE DAY!" He shouted with a dramatic pose.

Hatori and Yuki then also inspecting the two ravished teens.

"Oh . . ."

Kyo opened his mouth to protest when, glancing at Tohru's blissfully happy face, he changed his mind. He put his arm around Tohru's waist and gently drew her against him. Then put on a sure expression.

"That's right!"

"Well, congratulations to you both," Hatori said with the biggest smile that Shigure hadn't seen in a long time. The former dog was equally pleased. So pleased in fact that he was _actually_ inspired to _actually_ start on his two hundred-page manuscript, due tomorrow, of course. Shigure was even more excited because now he could mess with his editor more by suddenly hugging in the middle of one of her tirades, make her all flustered so that she would forget what she was saying, then pretend he never did it.

"If you would all excuse me," Yuki suddenly said, moving towards the door, I have a meeting to go to."

"Oooh!" exclaimed Shigure, "I bet it's a meeting with a girl."

Yuki paused and with a mysterious smile on his face he answered, "Yes, in fact."

This took both Shigure and Hatori's attentions to Yuki. Shigure ran after him with questions but got the front door closed in his face. With a sigh he turned back to Kyo and Tohru. The two adults saw then that they had escaped.

"I know where they went!" Shigure said gleefully. He was about to ascend the stairs when Hatori grasped the collar of his yukata.

"Leave them alone."

"You're no fun."

Tohru and Kyo lay comfortably on the rooftop, looking at the stars. Tohru was nestled in Kyo's arms, sighing contentedly. There they stayed until dawn paled the night sky, Kyo kissing the back of her ear every now and then and Tohru reaching up and lovingly stroking his face.

"My precious . . . precious . . . Tohru," Kyo murmured into her hair. "I love you so much, it's ridiculous."

The End (of their story)

Coming Up:

Yuki and Machi! Yay!

A/N: Dear gentle readers, if you enjoyed the story, I beseech you to clicketh the review button. If thou did'st not, flameth me not. (Unless its constructive criticism, of course). :D


	2. Progress of a Different Color

A/N: Okay, I know I said Yuki and Machi were next, but I got this cute idea for a MitsuruXShigure, that I had to write it. I promise Yuki and Machi will be next! For the sake of the fan fiction, ignore the freaky Shigure/Akito business in the manga. I guess Shigure's eccentric enough that he could only like a (MAJOR SPOILER WARNING) psycho girl like her (yes, Akito's a girl) but still . . .

And sorry, but no, yaoi/yuri makes me nauseous. So there will be none of that. No, no, no, no.

Progress of Different Color

"WRITE! WRITE SOMETHING . . . ANYTHING!"

"Mi-tsu-ru . . ." Shigure swiveled his chair around to face his editor who was at her usual ranting post behind him. "I just can't write anything. I'm a romantic novelist! (Insert dramatic pose on his part) I must write something of a romantic nature."

Mii slapped her forehead. "Okay, fine! Then do it!"

"Alas, I have no ideas, no romantic inspiration."

Mii balled her fists. "You want some romantic inspiration? Then here, here's some romantic inspiration:" She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard. The kiss lasted for about five seconds at most for that's how long it took Mii to regain her senses. When that happened, she quickly pulled back.

Shigure, who had closed his eyes out of reflex, now slowly opened them. For the first time Mii saw a faint blush appear on his nose. He looked very surprised, to say the least.

"Er . . . um . . ." Mii stammered, her head bowed in shame. "I'm sorr—"

"Ah, Mii-chan?" Shigure rose from his chair.

"Yes?" She still didn't look up.

"I don't think I quite got it that time . . ."

Mii felt a finger lift her chin and she found Shigure's seductive grin inches away. "Could you do it again?"

Going bright red, Mii managed to get out an "I think so."

Slowly, she put her lips on his again, except this time Shigure kissed back.

"Mmmm, my cute little editor," he sighed happily against her mouth. He felt her smile.

Needless to say, that, although not on the novel, the two made great progress that day!

A/N: I hope you liked it! Ciao! Review, please!


	3. Burned Curry

A/N: Yuki/Machi as I promised! Hurray! I think these two are so cute! Sorry if the later paragraphs are missing a few words. I finished this at 1:45 AM. It's the weekend (at my college, no school on Friday, YES!) so it's okay. :) Oh, and I want to send out a special thanks to "ajfan" for the million "thankyous" all I have to say is . . . . . . . wow . . . . thank _you_! And to "Wicked-Mistress": the anime is great except they end it right after volume six which bugged me greatly and they had Yuki there with Tohru for her whole "I want us to stay to together," scene with transformed Kyo, lowering, in my opinion, the intimacy of the scene. It was probably because they wanted a neutral ground between Tohru's relationship between Kyo and Yuki for the ending so it seemed more final. I would love to see Kyo confrontation with Akito from volume ten animated! Sigh.

To answer "Ryuchan": No, Akito didn't die but she was sceaming in anger/agony because she lost hold over all of them. And thank you "Ao Aoi Eyez": I'm relieved that someone agrees.

Burned Curry

Yuki walked at a brisk pace down the street. He glanced up at all the apartment buildings he passed until he found the one he was looking for.

"First door to the right on the first floor . . . ," he muttered to himself as he entered the complex.

Yuki soon found himself staring at her door. He had never visited Machi alone, Manabe had always been with him.

Yuki cleared his throat, straightened his jacket and pushed back a few strands of hair. He lifted his hand to knock but then paused to comb his fingers through the gray mass one more time.

Yuki knocked three times then stepped back and waited.

Nothing. For some reason he had not figured on her not being home. He was about to knock again when a loud crash to his left caused him to whirl around and behold a red faced Machi a few feet away. Her hands had been full of brown paper grocery bags which were now strewn about her feet.

"Uh . . . Machi?" Yuki took a wary step toward her.

"What are you doing here? Is my brother with you?"

"No . . . it's just me."

The girl's face became even redder and she quickly bent down to pick up the groceries. "What do you want?"

"Well, I— Here, let me help you with that."

"You don't have to— Machi began but Yuki ignored her and began to pick up the fallen groceries. "It was a good thing you had the eggs on top and the bag didn't tip over."

"Uh . . . yeah . . ." The girl mumbled, not looking up from collecting her purchases.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

Suddenly both Machi and Yuki saw that there was only one item left on the ground, a ramen noodle cup. They lunged for it.

A sharp crack resounded in the corridor as their heads collided.

"Ow . . ."

"Are you alright, Machi-san?"

"Don't worry about me!" Machi hid her blush with her bangs as she fumbled for her key.

"I'll hold that bag for you." He offered and made a move toward it.

Machi leaned away slightly and made an irritated noise as she tried to peer around her burden to see the keyhole. "You already have the other two, where are you going to keep the third?" She had been barely able to hold all three on her way home.

Yuki appeared to be considering the question. "I could balance it on my head."

Machi stopped and stared at the class president. Yuki could have sworn he saw her lips twitch for a moment but, she turned away too quick for him to be certain.

Soon the door was open and the two were inside. Yuki followed Machi to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Why are you here?" Machi asked once again.

" I— I came to go over our class's new budget since we ran out of time to during the last meeting."

"Oh."

"Is that all right with you?"

"I'm the treasurer."

Machi turned from him and began to move the grocery bags' contents into the refrigerator and pantry.

"So it's . . ."

"Yes!" she snapped.

Yuki smiled softly at her. "I'm glad." He then helped her finish putting away the groceries.

The two worked over the budget for some time in silence until Yuki looked at his watch. It was already six o' clock and they were not even half done.

Machi took note of this and rose to her feet. "You may stay for dinner." She said shortly then made her way to the kitchen. Yuki followed her and offered to help.

It took only a few minutes of Yuki in the kitchen for a fire to start.

"(**Censored**)!"

Machi shoved Yuki aside and slammed a lid over the pan to smother the flames. After a moment she carefully lifted the lid and inspected the damage. She sighed. "Forget the curry."

"I'm sorry . . . I can't cook, but, today I felt I could do it." (Just like Kazuma-dono :) )!

"I'll boil water for some instant ramen, if you still want to help you can set the table. When you're done just wait in the sitting room." Yuki complied, though still feeling bad about it all.

As he set the table he could have sworn he heard a soft laugh come from the kitchen.

After Yuki set the last plate he headed to the adjoining sitting room and plopped on the couch. He realized that he had never sat on her couch before. It was very comfortable, so comfortable in fact, that he stretched out without thought and dozed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dinner's ready."

Silence

Machi came out of the kitchen bearing a tray laden with two bowls of beef ramen and chopsticks. She placed the tray on the table then looked around. She then spotted Yuki sleeping peacefully on the couch. She slowly moved over to him, entranced by the simple sight, the gentle rise and fall of his diaphragm and his handsome face expressing the picture of someone thoroughly comfortable.

Since the couch was parallel to the table, Machi stopped at the armrest. She leaned over and gazed at him, not noticing that some strands of her hair had slipped loose and were now brushing his face.

Yuki stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Machi didn't notice until too late that he was staring up at her. He caught her gaze and she found herself unable to pull away. She just stood there, staring back at him.

Yuki's mild surprise quickly melted into an intense expression that was all affection.

As if in a trance, Yuki slowly reached up and gingerly traced the outline of Machi's face. He breathed her name.

Machi's breath caught and against her will, or so she thought, her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned farther down into his touch.

Suddenly the girl felt his hand pass her ear. Able fingers curled around the back of her neck and gently tugged her head down.

"Y-Yuki . . ."

"Shhh . . ." He raised his head and gently closed the gap. Immediately he felt Machi kiss back. Warmth rose in him and he couldn't recall a time when he felt happier, except when he found out the curse had lifted.

Suddenly, water dropped on his cheek. He broke the kiss and laid his head back on the couch in order to see her clearly.

"Machi, what wrong?" Worry evident in his voice. He was relieved to see that although there were tears on her cheeks, Machi was beaming.

"Nothing's wrong, that's just it! For the first time in my life . . . "

Yuki rose from the couch and, taking her hand, pulled her into a tight embrace. He sighed happily and buried his face in her light gold hair.

Yuki pulled back slightly and nipped at Machi's lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

Machi smiled brightly.

"Especially when you do that."

Machi ducked her head a bit with a blush, still unused to such sincere attention. "Thank you." She then raised her face to his and brushed her lips against his. "I love you, too, Yuki."

Yuki kissed her again but this time it was much deeper. Machi eagerly answered with such a kiss of her own. She slid her hands up his back and began to stroke the back of his neck. Yuki shivered with pleasure and he felt Machi grin. He held her tighter against him, reveling in the feeling of her form.

Machi suddenly made a bold move by lowering her hands and sliding them under his shirt, exploring his chest. Yuki groaned into her mouth.

Before they knew it they were on the couch. Yuki's hands found a way under Machi's sweater and began to caress her stomach. Machi sighed with pleasure.

"Yuki . . . _suki_ . . . "

"HOLY CRAP!"

Yuki and Machi started and fell off the couch. Yuki recovered first and taking Machi by the hands, helped her up then turned to her livid brother.

"Umm . . . Kakeru . . . we can explain."

Manabe Kakeru stormed up to Yuki and got in his face. "LIKE FUN YOU CAN, I NEVER WAS SERIOUS ABOUT YOU BEING A PERVERT, YUNYUN— No, its **_Sohma-kun_** now! YOU HAD TO GO AND—!" He suddenly cut off his sentence and turned to Machi.

"DID HE FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU?"

"No . . . I . . . we . . . we both like each other a lot, Onii-chan."

Kakeru looked sternly back at Yuki. "Is this true?"

Yuki gazed back with equal solemnity. "Yes, it is."

Kakeru stared at the two for a moment then whipped out his cell phone. "I MUST INFORM EVERYONE!" a giant grin was on his face.

"WHAT?" Yuki and Machi yelled at once.

"And the first one I'm gonna call is . . ." Kakeru raised the phone to his ear and began to back away as the two slowly advanced on him.

"Hello, Mine-chan? Tell Ayame-san that his baby brother now has a girlfriend."

"YOU BASTARD! GIMME THAT PHONE!" Yuki tackled Kakeru and wresting the cell phone from his grip, threw it out the window Machi had opened earlier for fresh air.

"AHHHH! MY PRECIOUS!" Kakeru raced out the door to see if it survived.

Machi and Yuki plopped, exhausted, down on the couch. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, he was bound to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"I guess you're right," Yuki sighed.

Suddenly the two spotted the spare key Kakeru had dropped on the floor in his initial surprise. Twin evil smiles appeared on their faces.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kakeru came back to the door. "Good news," he said reaching for the door handle. "It still works, NO THANKS TO YUNYUN! . . . . . . . . . um . . . . . . the . . . uh . . . the door's locked . . . . . . . . guys? . . . . ."

A/N: I hope you liked it! I had fun! Read and review! I think next I'm going to do Mine/Ayame and it makes sense, you who are not up to date can't protest that he's gay because of Chapter 110! So cute! Ciao!


End file.
